PET SHOP
by Arinaru Anota's
Summary: Entah. Kau mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan dan ingin disembuhkan oleh seorang dokter hewan. Ini tak masuk akal


Arina Is _Comeback!_

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

 **Patient**

* * *

.

.

Klinting bel pintu berbunyi

Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan sigap, ia duduk di kursi beludru pinknya yang kebesaran menunggu pelanggan masuk

Senyum terbaik ia berikan. Namun balasannya adalah wajah datar dan tatapan dingin dari pelanggan pertamanya hari ini. Orang ini kurang hangat, pikirnya

"Halo! Namaku dr. Haruno Sakura. Di sini aku sebagai dokter hewan." Haruno Sakura yang menjadi spesialis hewan peliharaan di sini memperkenalkan diri setelah pelanggannya duduk

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjut Sakura. Antusiasmenya akan jawaban pasiennya hanya di balas dengan dua huruf

"Hn."

Oh baiklah. Pelanggan yang tak banyak bicara melancarkan tugasnya

"Kau datang kemari ingin mengonsultasikan apa?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sakura agak heran dengan _pasiennya_ ini. Dia tak membawa apapun yang menunjukan masalah peliharaan, melainkan sebuah map

"Apa ini?," Sakura menyerengit bingung setelah disodorkan sebuah map merah. Pelanggannya menaikan dagu memberi isyarat agar membuka dan membacanya

Sakura membaca kertas pertama dari map itu

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha, 23rd of June. Male_

Sakura mengangguk paham akan data itu. Ia berspekulasi bahwa lelaki ini _tunawicara_. Dan melirik Sasuke sekilas yang memerhatikannya

 _Tatapannya, Shannaro!_ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura mengulum pena sambil membaca kembali data _Sasuke_ ini

 _Hasil tes:_ _Zootophilia Anjing_

Tubuh Sakura tersentak dan menegak. Kertas apa ini? Sasuke masih memerhatikannya dan Sakura melempar pertanyaan lewat matanya. _Apa. Maksudmu. Ini?!_

Mungkin dua sepertiga menit Sakura menatap Sasuke untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari maksudnya. Sasuke membalas dengan mengangkat bahu dan membuang muka ke arah jendela

Sakura menggeram rendah. Mungkin ia adalah seorang pengidap penyakit kemunduran berpikir yang mempunyai hewan peliharaan. Terbukti dari ketidakmampuannya berbicara, merespon, dan berpikir. Tapi ia cukup salut akan pelanggannya ini. Dengan berbagai macam predikat ameliorasi ini, dia bisa membaca gantungan pintu kerjanya

Tubuh Sakura membungkuk kembali ke meja membaca kertas itu. _Sial._ Ia tak membaca kop suratnya!

Kertas ini adalah hasil Lab resmi rumah sakit yang menyatakan penyakit kejiwaan Uchiha Sasuke

Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Anda salah memilih. Di sini adalah jasa pemulihan dan pemeliharaan hewan peliharaan. Seharusnya Anda mencari _psikiater_ untuk masalah kejiwaanmu," kata Sakura dengan sopan. Masih berspekulasi bahwa pria ini mempunyai keterbelakangan indra

Sasuke menatap map merah yang ia bawa dikembalikan kembali padanya. Sasuke mendengus dan menegakan duduknya

"Pertama, aku bukan seorang _tunagrahita_. Jadi, jangan menaruh simpati padaku," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang dalam

Sakura menahan napas. _Suaranya seksi. Oh Tuhan_

"Kedua, aku ke sini bukan untuk menyangkut sesuatu tentang hewan peliharaan." Sakura sadar ia bernapas, tapi ia lupa bahwa pria ini sangat tampan. Tambahkan, Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dari tadi Sasuke ucapkan. _Shannaro, aku akan terlihat bodoh!_

"Dan yang terakhir, aku datang ke sini untuk rehabilitasi atas kejiwaanku," jelas Sasuke

Sakura masih berpikir rumusan masalah yang Sasuke alami. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke dan pergi dari ruangannya

Mata Sakura berkedip.

Ini seperti mimpi

.

.

Kucing kecil berlari dari arah dapur ke tempat Sakura. Kucing kecil ini naik ke sofa dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura sedang menonton acara televisi dengan setoples cemilan dan soda kaleng. Tak menghiraukan kucingnya, Sakura mengelus tubuh mungil kucing itu dan bertanya

"Hai, Mimo! Ke mana ibumu, hm?" tanya Sakura gemas

Kucing yang bernama Mimo itu mengeong kecil dan mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan kepalanya

Acara televisi di tengah malam makin membosankan. Tak ada acara televisi yang cocok untuknya

Untuk membunuh kebosanan, Sakura berniat meyetel _DVD_ yang telah lama ia abaikan. Pilihannya terpilih pada film _World Of The War_

Sakura menonton film dengan tenang yang hening melanda. Dan ketika ponselnya berbunyi, Sakura mengejang kaget di tempatnya dan menduduki Mimo yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Alhasil kucing itu mengerang keras lalu berlari kencang ke arah dapur

"Oh Tuhan. Ponsel _sialan_."

Sakura mengutuk ponselnya yang telah membuatnya kaget dan berbuat dosa kepada Mimo. Dilayarnya terdapat panggilan masuk dari Ino. "Halo, Ino," sapa Sakura malas

 _"Hai, Sakura. Apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk"_

"Semua orang tahu hari ini hari libur. Mau apa kau kemari?" Sakura penasaran akan kedatangan maksud Ino kerumahnya

 _"Hanya membagi hotdog bersaus_ alfredo _denganmu yang aku beli dekat apartemenku. Apa kau keberatan?"_

"Baiklah. Tolong bawakan aku popcorn. Aku baru menonton seperempat adegan _World Of The War_."

 _"Ide yang bagus, Sakura!"_

Sambungan terputus. Ino yang memutusnya

Sakura menghentakan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia meringis mengingat _tragedi_ kecil yang terjadi pada kucing kecilnya. Betapa jahatnya ia melampiaskan keterkagetannya pada Mimo sebagai bantalan bokongnya. Besok ia akan memberi Mimo semangkuk besar susu

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, hari ini. Sakura belum memutuskan apakah ia akan menangani Sasuke atas masalahnya

Sakura mengenyahkan pikirannya tak mau memikirkan hal ini dan akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Hari ini hari libur. Ia butuh _refreshing._ Ia juga sama seperti manusia pekerja lainnya

Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen Sakura terketuk. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuknya

Ino membawa dua kantung plastik di tangannya lalu memeluk Sakura sebentar. Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" sapa Ino memulai pembicaraan

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik dan aku masih bernapas."

Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jawaban yang sama ketika dia menanyakan hal ini

"Sekarang, ayo putar filmnya!" seru Ino bersemangat. Sakura mengangguk dan menyetel ulang _DVD_ dari awal

Akhirnya Sakura menonton film bersama Ino dengan setoples cemilan, soda kaleng, popcorn, dan hotdog bersaus _alfredo_ yang Ino bawa

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Ino?" Sakura dan Ino tengah berada di kamar Sakura. Mereka telah menyelesaikan filmnya

"Aku tetap jadi model. Dan minggu depan aku menjadi model seorang pelukis." Sakura menyeringai. Pasti ada sesuatu di sini. "Seorang pria?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu seolah aku seorang _biseksual,_ Jidat?!" Sepertinya Ino tak suka dengan pertanyaan dan salah paham

Sakura tak membalas ejekan Ino karena Sakura celananya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya

Sakura mengerutkan alis melihat nomor asing di layarnya. Ia tak pernah memberi nomor secara sembarangan

"Halo, aku Sakura. Kau siapa?"

 _"Hn. Aku Sasuke."_

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Ia terkejut. Ini bahaya. Ini gawat. Tapi ia harus terdengar tenang menghadapi. Walaupun ia tahu ini via suara tanpa tatap muka. Dan suara yang keluar adalah, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku, huh?!"

Terdengar di sana Sasuke mendengus

 _"Balita yang ikut_ play group _juga bisa tahu ada nomor ponsel di papan tokomu."_

 _Sial._ Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Sakura baru sadar jika nomor ponselnya terpajang secara gratis di luar sana. Sampai saat ini Sakura bersyukur tidak ada nomor _tersesat_ yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia kan menyewa tukang cat untuk menutupi nomor ponselnya secepat mungkin

"Apa maksudmu meneleponku?" tanyanya

 _"Aku ingin mengonfirmasi apakah kau akan menyembuhkanku."_

Otak Sakura saat ini harus berpikir keras. Dalam waktu singkat ini, Sakura harus memberi jawaban secepat kilat

"Entah. Aku bingung padamu. Kau punya penyakit kejiwaan dan ingin disembuhkan olehku yang seorang dokter hewan. Ini tidak masuk akal."

Sasuke menghela napas di teleponnya. _"Baiklah. Besok aku ceritakan padamu."_ Kemudian sambungan diputus Sasuke

Ketika Sakura berbalik, Ino telah menunggu dengan tatapan keingintahuannya

"Siapa yang baru saja meneleponmu?" Sakura dudik di kasur dekat Ino

"Pasien," jawab Sakura singkat

"Oh. Apakah aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?!" Ino bertanya dengan semangat sekaligus mengubah pembicaraan

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku rela meminjamkanmu bantal kesayanganku bila perlu"

Ino tersenyum lebar

.

.

Sakura bangun di antara pagi dan siang hari. Kemarin adalah malam yang panjang bersama Ino. Dan Sakura tersadar bahwa Ino tak ada di tempatnya, di kasur bersamanya. Mungkin Ino sedang ada di kamar mandi atau di dapur. Sakura mengedikan bahu. Ino bukan anak kecil

Sakura turun dari kasur dan bersiap untuk mandi. Saat Sakura meraih handuk, Sakura tak sengaja melihat map merah dan berniat ingin merapikannya ke rak buku

Namun sayang, map itu jatuh tersenggol lengan Sakura dan menjatuhkan mapnya. Kertas-kertas di dalamnya melayang dan jatuh kelantai

Sakura mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan akan menyusunnya kembali

Mata Sakura tertarik dengan kertas yang sedikit tebal dari kertas yang lain. Tangannya mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya

Sakura menegang saat membaca kertas itu dan itu membuatnya sedikit— takut

Dan reaksi Sakura saat sedang serius memang mengkhawatirkan

Ino menyapa Sakura dengan keras di balik pintu. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut dan menjatuhkan kembali map merah itu

"Sial," rutuk Sakura dan berjongkok untuk merapikan kembali kertas pada mapnya. Lagi

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino melihat Sakura

"Apakah volume suaramu bisa diturunkan? Kau mengagetkanku. Lebih baik kau pergi ke _Grand Canyon_ untuk melatih pita suaramu." Ino tersenyum kikuk menanggapi omongan Sakura mengenai suaranya. Sakura benar. Ia harus berlatih vokal menurunkan suaranya

"Maaf, Sakura," aku Ino dan mengajukan secangkir kopi kepada Sakura. "Ini. Kopi untukmu," tambah Ino

"Apa kau beniat membunuhku di pagi hari, Babi?!" geram Sakura. Ino melotot menantang Sakura. Menututnya, Sakura keterlaluan

"Apa kau buta? Ini sudah siang. Dan kafein tak akan membunuhmu jika kau sudah memakan roti yang kupanggang!"

Sakura merasa bersalah dan mengutuk kebodohannya. "Sekarang kau cepat mandi dan habiskan roti dan kopimu!" titah Ino bernada perintah. Seperti anak yang di marahi ibunya, Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi sesuai perintahnya

Sakura tengah makan siang bersama Ino. Sebenarnya, sarapan untuk Sakura

"Apa kau hari ini kuliah Sakura?" tanya Ino sesudah Sakura menyelesaikan makan siangnya

"Tidak. Hari ini aku tetap bekerja di toko Ayah," jawab Sakura. Ino mengangguk dan menumpuk piring kotor untuk dicuci

Sakura menerima panggilan telepon pertama hari ini. Dan Sakura tak kenal nomor ini

"Oh _sial._ Aku benar-benar harus menyewa tukang cat!" Tapi Sakura tetap mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut

"Jangan bilang kau mendapatkan nomor teleponku dari papan toko." Sakura langsung menghujami Si Penelepon dengan kalimat tersebut. Ia sudah tahu kalau ini adalah tindakan yang sama yang dilakukan Sasuke

 _"Aku Sasuke. Aku telah menunggumu di toko dari pagi. Dan kau tak mengangkat teleponku"_

Sakura melihat layar ponselnya. Di _tools_ _bar_ terdapat 12 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke

"Maaf. Ponselku sedang mati dicharger pada pagi tadi," maaf Sakura. "Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," lanjut Sakura dan pergi ke dapur menghampiri Ino yang sedang mengelap piring. Sakura mengecup pipi Ino dan Ino menggeliat geli

"Ini adalah kali ke-253 kau merenggut keperwanan pipiku! Awas kau ya, akan kubalas nanti!" Sakura terkikik mendengar teriakan Ino sambil memakaikan sepatu pada kakinya

Oh benar. Sakura lupa. "Ino, jangan lupa beri Mimo semangkuk besar susu untuknya!" teriak Sakura dan dibalas kembali oleh Ino yang menyatakan ia sanggup

Sakura naik mobil hari ini. Jalanan pada hari ini cukup padat karena hari ini hari pertama bekerja

Ketika Sakura sampai, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi panjang menunggunya. Sasuke terlihat rapi dengan kemeja biru dongker dan celana bahan hitam. Sakura menahan napas melihat dada bidang Sasuke tercetak di kemejanya. Hanya kemeja, tapi cukup membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan membuat pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengekori Sakura. Ketika di jalan, Kiba menyapa hangat Sakura. Sakura pun membalas sapaan Kiba

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di ruangan kerja Sakura. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan setelah Sakura memersilakan Sasuke duduk

"Seperti yang aku bicarakan tadi malam, aku akan menceritakan masalahnya. Apa kau sudah membuka dan membaca mapnya?" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya

"Ya. Kau menderita penyakit kategori _Zoophilia_ sekaligus masih dalam masa rehabilitasi akibat penggunaan narkoba. Bukan begitu?" jelas Sakura disertai pertanyaan untuk Sasuke

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan terbuka kembali

"Ya."

.

.

* * *

Ini sedikit pengalaman di sekitarku. Diharapkan _login_ untuk _mereviw_ karena aku akan membalasnya lewat **PM**

Terima kasih;

 **Post**

 _Minggu, 23 April 2017_


End file.
